Arthur Brown
History Arthur Brown: 1970 - 2005 Arthur Brown is the only child of a neurosurgeon mother and a chemical engineer father. By all accounts he had a good upbringing and first class education, but aspired not toward brain surgery not rocket science, like his parents. Instead, Arthur had always been fascinated by human behavior. Arthur majored in sociology at Gotham University. And there it was he met and married his college sweetheart, Agnes Bellinger. The following year, Mr. and Mrs. Brown celebrated the birth of their daughter, Stephanie. Through a chance encounter with a television producer, Arthur was hired to be a trivia expert on the game show “Aspiring Millionaires”, but was fired during a restructuring of the show during its third season (and rightfully so, the show was bad). Arthur tried to mend his pride with ample medication of alcohol and it was while being a no-good barfly that he made some unsavory acquaintances. To keep his family fed (or maybe just to feel useful again), Arthur took series of jobs with Gotham’s bad apples and used his mind to act as a freelance mastermind, pulling off small time smash and grabs. As his confidence as a criminal grew, so did his sociopathic tendencies. With each successful heist, Arthur’s rage grew and soon he hatched a plot to get revenge of those that had wronged him. Arthur intended to detonate a bomb during the live broadcast of Aspiring Millionaires’ fifth season premiere episode. When his criminal contact failed to deliver the necessary explosives in time, Arthur and several of his criminal associates took the cast and crew hostage at gunpoint anyway. When the crisis was averted by Batman, Robin, and Batgirl (that’s me), Arthur Brown was arrested and sentenced to Blackgate Prison, where he was a model prisoner for the first five or so years.Oracle Files: Arthur Brown (1/2) Cluemaster: 2005 - 2016 During his incarceration at Blackgate, Arthur was noted as being a model prisoner. However, in 2005, there was a breakout at Arkham Asylum in which the League of Assassins broke Edward Nygma out of custody. In the process, Arthur’s wife, Agnes (a nurse at the asylum), was killed. Arthur was given a compassionate release to see to the care of his daughter. At first, it seemed Arthur had rehabilitated, having remarried (a women named Crystal Foster), getting a decent job, and fulfilling all the requirements of his conditional release. After being removed from parole after three years without a new criminal incident, Arthur quit his job at a manufacturing plant and became the mastermind of a series of terrorist attacks around Gotham City in which he left a series of clues behind to indicate his next target, in true Riddler style. Arthur was responsible for the deaths of dozens of innocent civilians and several police officers in an attempt to frame the Riddler, we think… We’re not sure. Anyway, Robin, Spoiler (Arthur’s own daughter, Stephanie), and a sexy redhead in a wheelchair (yeah… I deserve credit, too. Yeesh) put an end to his crime-spree and cleared Edward Nygma's good (at that time, anyway) name (yay for us?). Following that, Arthur was sent to Arkham, but a clerical error caused Arthur to be released and his criminal record expunged. Did he quit while he was ahead? Nope. Following that, Arthur broke Firefly, Catman, Jane Doe, Roxy Rocket, Copperhead, and Mad Hatter out of Arkham for a job. They had the team name: the “C-Listers” or some such. Lame. Anyway, their patheticness aside, they proved to be no laughing matter. Batman took them down, but before he did, they killer several Wayne Foundation sponsored patients, kidnapped Lucius Fox, and nearly burned down both Wayne Manor AND Wayne Tower. We’re still scratching our heads as to why Arthur seems to hate Bruce so much. My best guess? His aftershave… Yeesh, Brucie… You’re a billionaire, no need to lay it on so think.Oracle Files: Arthur Brown (2/2) Threat Assessment Resources * Analytical Genius * Criminally Insane * Highly Perceptive * Considered Armed and Dangerous * Marksman: Handguns * Skilled Martial Artist * Mastermind * Often in the company of other criminals Arkham Files Medical Profile * Patient is in good physical health and engages in regular exercise. Psychological Profile * Patient is incredibly intelligent and is compelled to prove his mental prowess whenever given the opportunity, becoming very upset whenever proved wrong. * Patient is a borderline sociopath with keen insight into human behavior. Behavior Profile * Patient has a daughter who refuses to visit him, but it is worth mentioning that the patient was recently released from a three month stint in solitary after having bludgeoned a patient near-death with a chair for threatening to harm Brown’s daughter during a group therapy session. * Patient’s first wife, Agnes Bellinger-Brown, was an employee at Arkham Asylum. She was tragically killed during a breakout in which armed assailants forcibly removed Patient Edward Nygma (#48180) from custody and escaped. * Patient has stated that he bears no hostility toward Patient Nygma and there would be no conflict should the two be housed near one another. * NOTE: According to intelligence from Interpol, the armed assailants that killed this patient’s wife were most likely affiliated with the League of Assassins. As such, this patient should not be housed near any patients which are League members or likewise affiliated. * Threat Assignment: Moderate * Treatment Ranking: 3-Ambivalent * Intake Interviewer: Dr. Roy Westerman * Assigned Patient Coordinator: Dr. Roy WestermanArkham Files: Arthur Brown Trivia and Notes Trivia * His criminal activity falls under GCPD jurisdiction. * When he's in Arkham he's housed in the Intensive Care Area. Notes * Cluemaster's Patient number (#66351) is a nod to his first comic book appearance: Detective Comics #351, in 1966. Links and References * Appearances of Arthur Brown * Character Gallery: Arthur Brown Category:Characters Category:Arkham Inmates Category:Villains Category:Martial Arts Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:The C-Listers Members Category:Blue Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Widowed Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Marksmanship Category:Criminals Category:27th Reality Category:Male Characters Category:Gothamite Category:Mental Illness Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Sociopathic